


Duo's Doll

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-04
Updated: 2001-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo got jealous when Heero gave Relena a Teddy Bear, so he asked for one too and got more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duo's Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea that popped up while I was in the office

"You gave Relena a teddy bear????????!!!" Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei, who were sitting in the kitchen winced at Shinigami's high voice. The braided boy was opening the front door for his messy haired lover, who had just come back from meeting Relena at the airport. They all felt there would soon be a war starting in the living room so they chose to stay in the kitchen, listening to the loud voice that was Duo's.

"I want one too!!" Wufei coughed into his cup.

"No, not similar doll. You have to give your lover the best doll that suits him! And for me it has to be better than hers!" Quatre sweatdropped.

"No, not later! I want it now! Or you will sleep in the couch tonight!" Trowa and the other two snorted, not believing any words Duo said as they had seen how the braided boy was all over the Japanese boy since they became lover. Duo was always horny when Heero was near him.

The living room was silent now. The three pilots waited for some kind of explosion or shouting, but the only sound they heard was the opening and closing of the front door. Some seconds later, the ex Deathscythe Hell pilot bounced up into the kitchen happily. "Guys, I'm gonna get a doll from Heero!"

"We heard it, Maxwell." Wufei grunted. "I never thought you liked playing doll like a woman."

Duo sticked his tongue out to Wufei. "You just envy me because you can't ask for a new doll from Sally without sacrificing your pride. I know you hide a bunny doll beneath your bed."

Wufei sputtered. "Maxwell! How did you know ....... " The Chinese boy noticed Trowa and Quatre trying hard to hold their laughters, making him blush red from head to toe. Duo, of course, chose to run out of the kitchen at that time. "MAXWELL!!! I'm going to kill you!" Wufei quickly leapt out, chasing the braided boy around the house.

Half an hour later.

"Don't you think we should stop them." Quatre sipped his tea and looked at the two boys in the backyard, one chasing and shouting, one bouncing and teasing the other.

"No." Trowa preferred to have a peaceful tea time with Quatre. If they stopped them, he was sure Duo would not stop talking at the table and Wufei would ranting and shouting at the braided baka. It was better to let the two of them in the backyard and have his peace time with Quatre.

Some minutes passed and Trowa was enjoying watching Quatre when he heard the front door opened and closed. Heero was home. "Where's Duo?" The Japanese boy entered the kitchen, holding a doll which made Trowa do a double take on it.

"Heero, welcome... " Quatre's eyes which just fell on the doll, quickly widened in surprise and shock at the sight of the doll. The blond blinked, thinking it was just a bad hallucination, but the doll didn't change shape and stayed like it was. He looked at his taller lover and noticed Trowa's eyes also widened at the doll. Then he looked at the Japanese boy's solemn face, wondering what in the hell Heero was thinking when he chose that doll for Duo.

However before Quatre had a chance to ask the ex Wing Zero pilot, the kitchen's back door was opened and Duo bounced in, followed closely by a still enraged Wufei. "Hee-chan!! What doll....... " Duo's eyes fell on the doll in the Japanese's boy arms and almost jumped from his sockets. Wufei who was ready to shout and strangle the braided boy also saw the doll and stopped death in track.

Silence felt the kitchen for a minute long, before Duo found his voice. "Heero..... that doll..... "

"It suits you, so I bought it for you." Heero gave the said doll to Duo, who received it with jaw dropped and eyes widened to their maximum size. How in the hell did this doll suit him????!!! Was Heero joking or what? Okay, its color was purple, almost the same as his eyes. He could accept the fact, but the rest of it.........

Still staring at the doll, Trowa cleared his throat, "Heero, why do you think it suits Duo?" He could hear Wufei chuckling behind Duo's back. It looked like the Chinese boy had forgiven Duo's teasing earlier. Well payback was a bitch and Trowa thought Duo was experiencing it now.

"It has the same color as Duo's eyes." Heero answered with his calm voice, ignoring Duo's glaring eyes. "Its mouth is like Duo..."

"WHAT???!!" Duo exclaimed. "MY MOUTH IS NOT LIKE THAT!"

Trowa looked at the doll's mouth and couldn't help but chuckling slightly. True to Heero's word, Duo's mouth was like the doll's whenever he was near Heero, always extended to smooch the Japanese boy's lips.

Quatre who also found the likeness, giggled and quickly shut up when Duo shot him a glare almost rivaled Heero's own death glare. Meanwhile, Wufei had laughed loudly. "Justice is served!"

"Shut up, Wufei!" Duo glared and then focused back to his seemed innocent lover. "You bought the doll, only because of its mouth and its color!!??"

"Actually, it's its hands that remind me of you. You are like them when we are in the bed. If I close my eyes, I can believe you have more than two arms. You're all over me, prodding, grabbing, caressing, and also kissing me with your pursuing lips."

By this time, Wufei had doubled over in laughter, Trowa couldn't keep his expressionless mask and chuckled non to loudly, while Quatre giggled freely. All of them ignored Duo's glare and had the same conclusion as Heero's. The doll really suited Duo!

Duo had had enough and dragged his Japanese lover out of the kitchen with one hand while the other hand clutched on the doll, ignoring the other pilots. Finally out of breath, Wufei stopped laughing and heard one of the bedroom's door being locked and the thumping sounds began in it. "Okay, the doll really suits Maxwell. He can't keep his wandering hands off of Yuy." With that, the three pilots resumed their laughing, chuckling, and giggling.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Duo was trying to prove nothing similar between him and the doll. "I'll show how many arms exactly I have, koi!" The bed squaked in protest while a purple octopus doll, whose three of its eights arms Heero had bound into a short braid, sprawled peacefully on the nightstand.

OWARI


End file.
